En la sombra
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: NO ES ROMANCE. Con los tiempos de terror olvidados, la ciudad de Gotham se dispone a celebrar San Valentín. El Joker no quiere pasarlo solo, así que decide preparar una noche especial para su queridísimo murciélago. Claro que el detalle no tiene por qué gustarle. Regalo para Mi Koushiro Yamato y el foro White Elephant (búsquenlo en FF). Agradecimiento especial a Digific.


_Fic realizado para el juego amigo invisible del foro White Elephant, este regalo es para Mi Koushiro Yamato. Espero que cumpla las condiciones y sobre todo que le guste. _

_Advertencia: puede contener contenido violento, aunque no explícito._

**_EN LA SOMBRA_**

Los ciudadanos de Gotham podían caminar seguros por sus calles. Estaban orgullosos de haber elegido unos líderes con fuertes principios, vivían una época extraordinaria; la corrupción se perseguía, denunciaba y condenaba. Miraban atrás atónitos, como miramos las torturas medievales o el circo romano. Algunos ni siquiera recordaban haber vivido ese tiempo, lo despreciaban sin admitir que habían contribuido a esa situación.

Lejos quedaban los años de terror al propio cuerpo policial. Éstos, tras un periodo de fuerte limpieza a todos los niveles, disfrutaban de mejores sueldos y condiciones, empezando por los avances científicos que hacían más eficiente su labor. A pesar de que algunos agradecieron estas mejoras, otros, como el comisario Gordon, opinaban que una máquina nunca sustituiría el trabajo humano.

Gordon era aún más radical:

—Solo conseguirá tener policías idiotas, sin instinto ni iniciativa.

Al principio, muchos se posicionaron en contra de colocar cámaras de vigilancia noche y día por las principales calles de la ciudad. Meses y meses debatiendo sobre libertades y educación que se terminaron tras el oportuno secuestro –con fatal desenlace– de cuatro niñas a la salida de su escuela ¡Podía haberse evitado! —gritaban los ciudadanos sujetando pancartas con diferentes lemas. Hasta los más reticentes en un principio, aplaudieron la medida al comprobar lo insólito que se volvió observar papeles tirados en las calles.

Sin lugar a duda, Gotham era sombra de lo que fue.

La prensa, sin poder hallar acontecimientos morbosos de los cuales vivir, se llenó de noticias internacionales. Era frecuente leer artículos de opinión acerca de la extinción de plantas amazónicas, guerras entre países imposibles de señalar en un mapa o la terrible injusticia de aquel científico que nunca recibió su nobel.

El egocentrismo popular no encajó esa clase de información. No entendía por qué debían sentirse culpables de las desgracias ocurridas a miles de kilómetros. Si ellos habían solucionado sus carencias, cualquiera podía. Cientos de periodistas –aquellos que no eran buenos creando reseñas humorísticas– se vieron obligados a ganarse la vida entrevistando a estrellas deportivas, actores u otras celebridades.

La prensa relataba un mundo ideal, con buenas acciones, fama y riqueza. Un mundo feliz.

Algunos insatisfechos prefirieron seguir con su carrera relatando crónicas delictivas, pero no les quedó más opción que abandonar la ciudad.

No eran tan buenos tiempos para todos.

Los siguientes en perder su trabajo fueron los mismos policías que habían contribuido al bienestar social. Apenas atendían algunas pocas peleas domésticas a la semana. Cerca de una vez al mes, ocurría un crimen pasional. Pero incluso así, el despliegue policial resultaba excesivo y gran parte del cuerpo tuvo que ser trasladado a otras ciudades.

Se puede decir que aquel fue el comienzo de la falsa seguridad.

La prensa no escribió acerca de los cambios en la policía. Se pidió al cuerpo que no hablaran con ellos acerca de las movilizaciones, y no fue difícil ocultarlo, ya que los periodistas no creían interesante buitrear la comisaría como antaño.

El comisario James Gordon, insatisfecho con sus actuales labores pero incapaz de abandonar la ciudad, decidió que había llegado el momento de la jubilación. Creía suficiente unas cervezas junto a sus compañeros tras su último día, pero ellos insistían con despedirle organizando una cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

Todo eran palabras de agradecimiento por su incesante trabajo. El mismo que había acabado con su matrimonio. Una vida entera dedicada a luchar contra el crimen, por fin parecía dar sus frutos.

—Es posible que en estos tiempos de paz que nos ha tocado vivir, empiece la guerra contra mí mismo. Han sido muchos años siendo una pieza del mal, porque paradójicamente no se puede combatir el crimen sin realizar un papel indispensable para su existencia.

»Porque sin los conejos no existirían los zorros —Gordon aclaró su garganta y bebió un poco de agua mientras los comensales intercambiaban miradas de complicidad. Se guardó el papel que estaba leyendo. Todos escucharon más atentos, esperando una memorable improvisación—. Digamos, siguiendo con mi metáfora, que durante un tiempo existe una población muy grande de zorros y empiezan a capturar conejos hasta que casi se agotan las existencias. Entonces, los zorros, al no tener alimento, comenzarán a morir y, al mismo tiempo, la población de conejos aumentará creyendo que viven tiempos felices, los mejores tiempos, pensarán. Cuando esto ocurra, nuevos zorros o zorros supervivientes volverán y los encontrarán totalmente desprevenidos.

»Con esto —prosiguió callando los susurros—, no quiero convertirme en un profeta del apocalipsis, ni intento quitarles su felicidad. Agradezco esta cena, estas muestras de afecto, pero no aceptaré que se me recuerde como la persona que acabó con el crimen. Porque los malos tiempos volverán si no estamos prevenidos. —Gordon lanzó una mirada a Bruce Wayne, ataviado en un esmoquin al fondo de la mesa—. Si los olvidamos y hacemos guardar silencio a quienes nos lo recuerden.

»Debemos permanecer juntos y cada día ser mejores personas, educar en esos valores a nuestros hijos, para que nadie ni nada pueda cambiar eso. Mi sueño es, si fuese posible, ver el crimen morir conmigo, pero no será esta noche. Gracias.

Lanzó una rápida mirada a cada uno de los invitados y se sentó. Los primeros aplausos se hicieron esperar, como si no entendieran lo que había querido decir con esas palabras. Algunos pensaron que lo adecuado era aplaudir, aunque no estaban seguros si se consideraría un insulto a su carrera. Otros, más agudos, vieron la verdad en los ojos de un hombre maltratado por la vida, uno de esos que suelen ver el lado oscuro de las más insospechadas situaciones, pero con la suficiente experiencia y conocimientos como para estar en lo cierto una vez más. Los siguientes, más simples, aplaudieron con ganas siguiendo la corriente. Las miradas continuaron, algunas convencidas y otras preguntándose si Gordon, tras años trabajando, no vería fantasmas por todos lados.

En cualquier caso, no era una noche para hablar de ello. Navidad, época de amor. Brindaron por última vez, por Gordon, por Gotham y por el nuevo año que estaba por venir. Luego se despidió de cada uno de los presentes estrechándoles la mano y agradeciéndoles su compañía.

—Buena suerte, James.

—Ha sido una fiesta encantadora.

—Te deseo un buen año.

Llegó al último de los asistentes.

—¿Quieres que te acerque hasta tu casa? Creo que está lloviendo—le preguntó Bruce.

—No, gracias. Me gustaría aprovechar para caminar por la ciudad. Es extraño hacerlo sin la placa.

Bruce hubiera jurado que en sus ojos notaba esperanza, algo imposible de adivinar por sus palabras.

—Ha sido un buen discurso, de los mejores que he oído.

Gordon lo agradeció tímidamente. Odiaba los alardes.

—A todos nos llega el tiempo de jubilarnos —opinó, como si lamentase el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta antes. Bruce acompañó el comentario con una ligera risa.

—Es un buen mensaje, aunque el tiempo de jubilación llegue, otros vendrán y quizás no estén preparados.

—La vida es así, un remplazo tras otro. No debemos olvidar el pasado. Solo nos hace más ignorantes. Y la ignorancia, más débiles.

—Cierto —apoyó Bruce.

Gordon se peinó con la mano.

—Solo que al mismo tiempo me pregunto ¿y qué sentido tiene luchar cuando tu enemigo está debilitado?

—El mal no tiene lógica —opinó Bruce.

Gordon sonrió sintiéndose imbécil por haberlo olvidado, pero, de igual modo, agradeciendo que se lo recordasen.

—Ninguna. Hay que estar atentos, Bruce ¡Siempre alerta! Aunque sea en la sombra…

Poco a poco la gente se olvidó del mal. Ya no aparecía en las noticias, no lo veían en las calles. Sin duda era algo tan real como los cuentos para asustar a los niños.

La gente comenzó a hacerse preguntas ¿Por qué tenemos cámaras día y noche si no existen crímenes? No son necesarias ¿Qué otro motivo puede haber aparte de violar nuestra intimidad?

A la primera persona que se atrevió a decirlo en alto le cayeron críticas y miradas de desprecio. Incluso, su pregunta caló tanto que fue el cotilleo más escuchado durante una semana.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? Hay que ser idiota para hacer esa pregunta. Pues claro que no hay crimen ¡Es gracias a las cámaras! Sin ellas, los delincuentes volverían.

Pero algunos comenzaron a pensar que los delincuentes no podían volver, estos estaban encerrados en prisión y no saldrían por años. Entonces, volvían a preguntar ¿Dónde está el peligro?

—El peligro está y siempre ha estado en nuestra propia naturaleza. Uno puede volverse un criminal de un día para otro.

Muchos se resistieron a creer ese argumento ¿Cómo era posible? "Oiga, que yo soy un hombre de bien, no un psicópata o un sucio ladrón" Era casi un insulto pretender que el mal estaba dentro de cada uno de los habitantes de la ciudad, esperando salir a la superficie en cuanto bajaran la vigilancia.

Empezaron a multiplicarse las críticas en público y éstas, aunque se debatían, ya no provocaban risas como la primera vez.

Era tiempo de elecciones y los dos candidatos principales a la alcaldía tenían sus diferencias.

—Las cámaras han traído la paz a esta ciudad. Yo y mi gobierno lo hemos hecho posible ¿Es que ya nadie se acuerda de los asesinatos de las niñas?

El periodista Paul Wills, un joven novato con poca ética y muchas ganas de hacerse un hueco en la profesión, no pudo desaprovechar el momento para escribir el que sería su primer titular.

"Basta de utilizar a los muertos"

Aquello fue un hachazo para una población que había olvidado las maquiavélicas técnicas periodísticas.

—¡No a las cámaras! ¡Sí a la intimidad! —repetían sin cesar, cada día más personas, a las puertas de la alcaldía.

El candidato de la oposición, no tardó en hacerse con el argumento popular.

—¿Acaso en nombre de la seguridad es licito esta vigilancia? ¿Acaso las cámaras son responsables de la buena conducta de nuestros ciudadanos? Yo creo que no, yo pienso por mí mismo. —Su falsa sonrisa se contagió de inmediato— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Cámaras en las viviendas, en los aseos públicos, escuchas telefónicas? ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no esconden los propósitos de mi adversario por acercarse a un gobierno autoritario? Mírenlo y díganme si acaso no ven lo que yo veo: un hombre con ansia de poder. Pero —el candidato hizo una larga pausa y cerró el puño— hay un límite. Y ese límite es la libertad.

—¡Libertad! —comenzó a gritar la gente— ¡Libertad! ¡Abajo el poder!

La gran mayoría se unieron a las protestas. Colgaron pancartas en los balcones, escribieron lemas en las camisetas e, incluso, artistas locales compusieron canciones sobre el tema.

Un grupo más reducido pero que contaba con el apoyo general, se atrevió a destrozar las cámaras de vigilancia. Otros, en señal de desobediencia comenzaron a circular con más velocidad de la permitida, para demostrar que las cámaras no impedían las malas conductas.

Finalmente, el alcalde decidió eliminar la vigilancia antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y le perjudicara en su relección. Además, no había motivos para preocuparse. Las cárceles eran completamente seguras. Y el Joker, el villano más temido de los últimos tiempos, había muerto.

**.***.**

La ciudad permanecía en calma.

Los primeros días de la libertad –así los apodó el grupo activista AVM (siglas de anti vigilancia motorizada)– no fueron pocos quienes caminaban volteándose hacia atrás continuamente. Las mujeres agarraban el bolso con más fuerza y los niños ya no jugaban solos en el parque.

Al cabo de un tiempo, la población se acostumbró a que nunca pasase nada. Hasta los defensores a ultranza de la video vigilancia tuvieron que admitir la extraña y agradable verdad. Por primera vez, todos estaban de acuerdo.

El alcalde, una semana después de su reelección, decidió dar una rueda de empresa para dedicarle unas palabras a la ciudad.

—Hace años creíamos que era un imposible. No nos gustaba el peligro, esa inseguridad que se respiraba al pisar las calles, pero, haciendo autocrítica, nos encontrábamos cómodos compartiendo espacio con él. —Detuvo su monólogo para observar a los presentes. Dedicó una fría sonrisa al joven Wills y prosiguió—. Hoy podemos decir orgullosos que Gotham es una ciudad nueva, gracias a la conciencia y responsabilidad de sus ciudadanos.

Tras ese discurso su popularidad creció hasta tal punto que la oposición alababa sus comentarios. Le paraban por las calles agradecidos, le estrechaban la mano creyendo imposible volver atrás. Los titulares cambiaron una vez más, glorificando la nueva era.

—¿Tiempos de calma y libertad? ¿Qué clase de basura es esta? ¿Quién lo ha escrito? Venga, quiero agradecerle que por fin tengo algo… ¡para limpiarme el culo!

Los empleados del canal 6 se miraron unos a otros. Estaban acostumbrados al lenguaje inapropiado del director, pero el poco respeto que le quedaba había desaparecido con las últimas audiencias.

—Creo… creo que lo mejor será mandar a la mierda este canal. Sí ¡todos a la calle! Y teletienda las veinticuatro horas ¡Se acabó!

—Señor… —interrumpió temblando por dentro el secretario.

—¿Qué?

—Ha llegado este vídeo a la redacción. Firma como Mr. J y amenaza con que habrá más muertes si no lo emitimos.

El director dio una palmada de júbilo. Nadie se atrevió a advertirle acerca de las consecuencias de no avisar a la policía. Algunos conversaron acerca de lo poco ético que era transmitir el sueño de un loco, de una posible broma. "No deberíamos alertar a la población de esta manera", dijeron casi en susurros. Pero finalmente el vídeo se emitió a las siete en punto, tres horas antes de la hora límite.

**.***.**

—Tiene que ser mentira —el nuevo comisario ponía la espalda en posición vertical por primera vez en todo el turno. —¡Tiene que ser mentira! Avisad al analista de vídeos, quiero un informe… ¡ya!

—Comisario, el analista de vídeos ya no trabaja aquí.

El comisario le fulminó con la mirada e hizo una llamada telefónica solicitando refuerzos.

—Rodeado de inútiles ¡Inútiles! Ni una llamada saben hacer… —masculló esperando la respuesta. Quería comparar la voz del Joker con sus anteriores vídeos. Necesitaba escuchar que aquel sin duda era un imitador o un vídeo grabado hace tiempo emitido por el ansia de capturar audiencia. Era imposible pensar otra cosa, estaba muerto y los muertos no graban vídeos.

**.***.**

—¿Me extrañabas, cariño? ¿Has llorado mucho por mi muerte? Mi muerte… como era… mi muerte… ¡Ah, sí! La muerte, qué cosa tan relativa ¿verdad? Lo he pensado ¡oh, sí que lo he hecho! Y estoy muerto, sí, sí. No del modo que todos pensaban, claro. De un modo poco convencional… Es algo que podremos hablar más adelante, supongo que tienes tiempo para mí ¿Sabes? No creo que el nivel de los espectadores lo llegase a entender. Pero… supongo que te haces una idea de a lo que me refiero. —La imagen parecía congelarse unos segundos en la sonrisa forzada del Joker— ¿Verdad?

—Amo Wayne, debería descansar ¿No cree que ha visto demasiado ese vídeo?

Bruce miró a su mayordomo con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

—Todavía no, Alfred.

Bruce rebobinó la grabación una vez más. No sabía si había olvidado el desagradable tono de voz del Joker o si acaso nunca antes fue tan sarcástico. Le revolvía el estómago.

—Os envío este vídeo para comunicar a la humanidad mi arrepentimiento. Sí, sí, he comprendido que no hacía reír tanto como pretendía… así que es mejor entregarme para que se haga justicia. —La cámara se centró en los ojos del Joker inundados de falsas lágrimas. —¿No me creéis, no? Está bien, os he traído este gatito. —Comenzó a acariciarlo con sus largos dedos—. Creo que a la gente le gustan los gatitos… hay muchos vídeos de gatitos haciendo monerías. Ven gatito, dime ¿crees a papá?

El vídeo tenía un salto de quince segundos, al parecer la cadena de televisión había preferido eliminar el asesinato del gato.

El Joker reía a carcajadas mientras limpiaba unas gotas de sangre en su mejilla.

—Ay, ay, pobre animalito. Son tan graciosos en esas tarjetas de felicitación que pensé "sería muy divertido usar un gatito en mi vídeo… yo también quiero dar un mensaje, un mensaje de amor para este San Valentín". Oh, no creas que estoy jugando. —Cerró sus ojos solemnemente—. No, no. El juego aún no ha empezado. Paciencia, paciencia. Veo todos esos corazones, esas parejas con una sonrisa y solo puedo pensar "qué bonitas son esas sonrisas, cómo me gustaría verte sonreír…"

Bruce casi podía escuchar como el Joker mordía sus palabras.

—¡Y por eso mi regalo! —exclamó cambiando radicalmente su expresión— ¿No es genial? Oh, te he echado tanto de menos, mi murciélago. Pienso tanto en ti, en pasar esta fecha contigo ¿Por qué negarnos al amor? Es por eso que soy un loco ¿por falta de amor? ¿O son los enamorados los locos? Podemos comprobarlo. Sí… el día del amor, precioso ¿no? —El Joker cruzó sus piernas y comenzó a hablar más rápido—. Iba a hacerlo en Navidad pero preferí dedicarme a trazar mi plan mejor. Y me reí tanto con todo el asunto de las cámaras, que si la libertad que si seguridad… fue muy divertido porque sabes que a mí no me importa nada de eso. La idea de las cámaras… es interesante, tiene glamour, pero es fría ¿no? Me gusta ver el horror de cerca.

»Te prometo que será un gran juego, ya practiqué. Sí… me lo pasé muy bien con algunas parejas pero a mí pesar no demostraron el amor que decían tener. No se merecían la oportunidad de amar… ¿Cómo un loco puede ver eso? Mi queridísimo murciélago ¿Acaso no estamos de acuerdo en que el amor es de los locos? ¿Y qué somos tú y yo, sino dos locos? Pero… no sé, no sé. Quería saber si es verdad que dar la vida es la mayor muestra de amor. Quiero ver qué opina de ello la madre que he secuestrado. Perdón, que secuestraré… muy pronto.

»Una madre y sus hijos. Una familia…destrozada. Te acordarás de ellos al mirar el cielo. El cielo… siempre hay que estar atento a lo que venga del cielo.

El Joker se acercó lentamente a la cámara con media sonrisa y la apagó.

—Te has quedado solo —murmuró Bruce y volvió a revisar el mensaje por última vez.

**.***.**

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. La gente estaba aterrorizada. Todos podían ser víctimas del Joker, no se movía por ninguna pauta. Para él matar solo era su juego favorito.

Los titulares criticando la reducción de gasto en seguridad se multiplicaron. Aquellos que tanto habían desacreditado las cámaras pedían otra vez su reposición ¿Quién les defendería del Joker?

Se propusieron medidas preventivas. Nadie, en especial las mujeres con hijos, saldría de noche si lo podía evitar. Éstas podían solicitar la instalación de una puerta de última generación, si así lo deseaban. Y los niños no saldrían al patio, por mucha supervisión que tuviesen.

Quienes pudieron abandonaron la ciudad a su suerte. La gran mayoría se quedó, esperando que fuese detenido cuanto antes, creyendo que a ellos no les podía ocurrir. Otros sencillamente no pensaban en ello.

—¿San Valentín? Es posible que… esté ocupado ese día.

Veronica Vreeland permaneció tumbada sobre la cama y apretó fuerte un mechón de su pelo.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó con dulzura.

—¿Quién? Ah… —Bruce rio ligeramente— No hay nadie esta vez. No de ese modo.

—Hace tiempo que no hay nadie. —Veronica aguantó la respiración esperando respuesta—. Yo… bueno, simplemente pensé en ti. Recibo llamadas todo el tiempo, ya sabes, llamadas aburridísimas. Y nada más, recordé que la última vez que te vi fue hace un año, en la fiesta de despedida de Gordon. Casi no hablamos.

Veronica Vreeland acababa de deshacer su compromiso con quien estaba destinado a ser su quinto marido.

—Podíamos quedar otro día, si no te importa —ofreció Bruce.

Veronica se mordió el labio pensando si era bueno aceptar la oferta. No estaba muy segura si debía molestarse por pasar el catorce de Febrero sola o si podría considerarse una actitud infantil.

—¡Está bien! —contestó alegre—. Te llamaré el quince. No sabía que odiases San Valentín.

—No es para mí.

Bruce clavó la mirada en la portada del día. Quedaba una semana para que el Joker cumpliera sus amenazas y no había un solo rastro de su existencia.

Llegó el catorce. Contra toda previsión, el Joker prefirió mantenerse oculto antes de ese día. Le gustaba pensar en lo atemorizada que estaba la ciudad esperando cualquier mensaje, una prueba de que el juego había comenzado.

Las calles estaban vacías y una extraña niebla paseaba por ellas. Si alguien se encontraba mirando al cielo alcanzaba a distinguir una nube más sólida en forma de corazón. La gente observaba la nube con asco ¿Cómo alguien podía seguir pensando en celebrar San Valentín? Sin duda era una de esas repugnantes estrategias comerciales.

Las nubes mutaron formando el siguiente mensaje: Música y mucho más 4.17.

Bruce conectó la emisora de radio. El programa comenzaba a las cinco y duraba una hora. A las cinco y veinte, poco antes de la publicidad, el locutor se lanzaba a comentar las declaraciones del día.

—Bien, hemos escuchado como Martha dedicaba el tema "Sin ti" a su ex. Esperamos que le haya gustado y que todos hayan disfrutado de la música. Bien, seguimos en antena y siguiente mensaje. Este oyente es muy tímido y no ha querido decir su nombre, prefiere que le llamemos simplemente J.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, J. Bien, a quién quieres dedicar la canción.

—A un amigo muy especial. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y espero que esta noche sea… mágica.

—Ya lo han oído, a un amigo muy especial. Esperemos que nos esté oyendo ahora mismo.

"La noche vuelve a juntarnos,

se siente un largo camino.

Quizás esta noche sea la noche.

Donde el arte es corrompido,

donde deja de ser arte.

En la sombra.

Déjame enseñarte,

la noche de todas las noches"

Nadie aparte de Bruce Wayne sospechó que tras ese corazón se encontraba algo diferente a la publicidad. Nadie hasta que escucharon la canción de un tal J. y gritaron escandalizados "¡Es ese monstruo!" Las diferentes líneas telefónicas de la emisora se colapsaron en cinco minutos.

El alcalde se apresuró a mandar un mensaje.

—No queremos héroes. Por favor, permanezcan en sus hogares hasta que la policía aclare todo esto. Repito, esta ciudad ya tiene los verdaderos héroes.

Pero esos héroes a los cuales el alcalde hacía referencia se encontraban demasiado aterrados. No sólo eso, no tenían la suficiente preparación. Llevaban demasiado tiempo poniendo multas de tráfico, mediando pacíficamente y muchas horas sentados gastando los ojos en unas minúsculas pantallas. Algunos eran demasiado jóvenes y la única vez que dispararon un arma fue durante su entrenamiento.

Por el contrario, el héroe menos condecorado de Gotham nunca creyó que los buenos tiempos durarían para siempre. Había esperado ese momento desde que supo de los recortes en la policía y aún más tras el discurso de Gordon. Seguía entrenando su cuerpo y mente todos los días. No podía salir a las calles como antes, por lo que decidió ampliar su guarida con el fin de estar preparado. Sí, era algo más viejo. No tenía la misma facilidad que antaño, pero su perseverancia era más que suficiente. Seguía siendo la persona indicada para detener el sueño de un loco.

Aunque no todos sabían apreciarlo.

Wayne tarareaba la canción tratando de descifrarla.

—Quizás esta noche… El arte, el arte corrompido.

Al mismo tiempo, en la comisaría analizaban la letra. Podía referirse a la escuela de artes, al centro de subastas o al museo. Decidieron inspeccionar cada una de las zonas, no podían arriesgarse.

—Todo en orden señor. Ni rastro del Joker.

El comisario reclinó su silla.

—Hay algo que se nos está escapando. Continúen con la vigilancia.

Batman captó la conversación de la policía gracias a la antena de su capucha. Acababa de colocarse sus guantes de _kevlar_ y sabía que en ninguno de esos sitios encontrarían al Joker.

—Amo Wayne, ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro de que se encuentra ahí?

—Simplemente lo sé. Él sabe que yo lo sé… eso es todo. Se ha acoplado a mí.

Esperó paciente hasta que el sol se puso y salió veloz de su guarida utilizando el _batmobile_.

Tenía el presentimiento de que se encontraba en un colegio. El Joker ya había utilizado una galería de arte como escenario y no parecía querer repetir viejos errores. Llevaba mucho tiempo planeando su vuelta ¿Qué mejor lugar para _enseñar_? Pero, ¿cuál de todos ellos?

La lógica le decía que usaría el mejor colegio de Gotham para su propósito. Siempre buscaba algún tipo de repercusión. Pero mientras recorría las calles divisó un destello de luz en el orfanato abandonado. Acababa de encontrarle. Aceleró.

Con un salto hizo añicos una ventana del primer piso. Escuchaba música, se trataba de "Something stupid".

La música cesó. Podía escuchar cómo desde la otra habitación el Joker tarareaba la melodía.

—Me alegra tanto que aceptases pasar este día conmigo. Dime, mi queridísimo ¿acaso alguien piensa en ti tanto como yo?

No había nadie más en la sala. No alcanzaba a escuchar gritos de socorro ¿Era demasiado tarde?

—Veamos, veamos. Tengo unos bombones para ti —canturreó el Joker y le lanzó una caja con forma de corazón—. Oh, supongo que prefieres dejarlos para el postre, pero sería estupendo que probases uno para saber lo que nos espera.

Batman gruñó. Era imposible que le creyera tan estúpido como para aceptar comida de su parte.

—Vamos, pruébalos. El relleno es lo mejor.

Batman apretó un bombón con sus dedos hasta romperlo y ver con horror un diente.

El Joker estalló en carcajadas. Batman le cogió del cuello.

—Si continúas no podrás salvar a la madre —jadeó. Batman aflojó la mano, dejándolo caer—. Sí, está viva, dispuesta a ayudarnos con nuestra velada. Y no son sus dientes, pertenecen a la bonita sonrisa de una pareja… sonreían mucho, pensé que sería bonito conservar esa sonrisa. Te preguntarás cómo lo he hecho, cómo ha pasado… ¿por qué no estuviste allí para impedirlo? Yo te lo diré. Hace un tiempo dejaste de salir a las calles, sí, fue muy aburrido todo ese asunto pero me lo tomé como una espera… escuché que esperar es bonito. Y pude hacerlo porque mientras esos imbéciles creían vivir en un mundo ideal yo me dedicaba a coleccionar sonrisas ¡Ah! Nunca fueron tan bonitas sus sonrisas… Yo les controlaba. La seguridad, todo ¿A que no te lo esperabas? —El mundo de Wayne se quebraba. El poder del Joker era mucho mayor de lo que hubiera imaginado— ¿A que ahora sí parece la obra de un loco?

El teléfono colgado en la pared sonó. El Joker aclaró su garganta y lo cogió con tranquilidad.

—Es para ti, murciélago. Pero no te pases, odio cuando llega la factura telefónica. —Soltó una risa incontrolable.

Batman agarró el teléfono con fuerza.

—Ayúdenos, por favor.

La llamada se terminó.

El Joker lanzó una bola de humo y desapareció. Batman inspeccionó las diferentes aulas del primer piso tratando de encontrarle. En el pasillo se encontró un mensaje escrito con sangre.

"Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac. El tiempo pasa y el amor no espera"

—¿Crees en otra vida, mi querido, queridísimo murciélago? ¿Sonreirás entonces?

Se escuchaba como un eco, no podía señalar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba el origen de la voz.

Volvió a sonar música, una pieza clásica.

Recorrió el pasillo observando las tarjetas de felicitación que colgaban de los pomos de las puertas.

"¿Qué sabes de amor? El amor es ciego"

Abrió la puerta, escuchó un sollozo. Lo primero que vio fue a una mujer arrodillada en una esquina, con sangre resbalándole por la cara y una venda en los ojos.

—Ya está. Hice lo que me pidió ¿Por qué no me devuelve a mis hijos?

—¡Oh! Mi queridísimo… te has saltado todo el juego. —El Joker apareció detrás de una estantería. La mujer gimoteó más fuerte al escuchar su voz—. No, no, esto así no es divertido… no es la velada que planeé ¿Qué pasará con todos los demás? Tienes que apreciar mi obra, mi talento y si lo haces antes de las doce quizás te diga dónde está Veronica Vreeland ¿recuerdas? Esa mujer atrae el peligro. —El Joker se tapó la boca mientras reía entre dientes.

Batman se acercó a la mujer cuyos ojos acababa de perder.

—¡Alto! —ordenó el Joker estallando nuevamente en carcajadas situándose al lado de la mujer—. Sé lo que pretendes, queridísimo murciélago. Pero no hay por qué tener prisa en el amor. Supongo que comprenderás que mi juego es mucho más complejo, pensé que las velas son muy románticas. Y, claro, si unas velas pequeñas son muy románticas, unas velas más grandes lo serán aún más ¡Y qué mejor que celebrar la fecha más romántica del año haciendo arder todo! ¡Que todo arda! Quiero sentir el calor del amor.

Antes de que Batman pudiese hacer nada, una trampilla situada bajo sus pies se abrió y cayó sobre un montón de huesos. Le parecía demasiado extraño que el Joker hubiera asesinado a tanta gente en secreto. Se incorporó y saltó hasta el primer piso de nuevo. No había rastro del Joker ni de la mujer.

Recorrió el pasillo abriendo cada una de las puertas. Al cerrarse, la tarjeta de felicitación prendía hasta dejar una mancha de ceniza. Subió al segundo piso. Nada. Empezaba a pensar que el Joker solo quería jugar al escondite. Trató de escuchar, más allá de la casa. Unos lloros infantiles, provenían del tejado.

—Has tardado mucho, mi queridísimo. Creo que estás perdiendo facultades ¿Mucho tiempo sin jugar, eh?

El Joker acarició la cabeza de uno de los pequeños.

—¿Qué sentido tiene luchar cuando tu enemigo está debilitado? —preguntó Batman con sorna.

El Joker apretó los dientes.

—Hablas… ¿de mí? ¿De verdad crees que estoy debilitado?

—Vamos, ya hemos hecho esto antes. Un tejado, gente atada… Ya no impresionas matando.

—Así que no ¿eh?… por eso esta vez no mataré, solo me quedaré aquí viendo cómo se muere ¡Salta! —gritó a la mujer que se agarraba al bordillo— ¡Salta o saltaré con ellos!

El Joker se esposó a los dos niños. Batman supo que decía adiós a la premeditación.

—Crees que hago esto por ti ¡te equivocas! Tu único papel es darle sentido. Es… tú estás aquí por mí y no al revés ¡Salta!

La mujer tanteó el vacío con un pie. Los niños la ordenaban parar. Joker los golpeó.

Batman se abalanzó sobre el Joker. Los niños, esposados a su brazo izquierdo, tropezaron haciéndole rodar hasta el borde. El más pequeño resbaló llevando consigo a su hermano. La madre gritaba imaginándose lo peor.

—Dime, crees que si caigo encima de ellos, ¿sobreviviré?

Batman agarró de los hombros al Joker, llevándolo hacia atrás. Los niños pisaban el tejado. El mayor pedía a la madre que no saltara.

El Joker trataba de esquivar los golpes. Sólo podía golpear con una mano y la fuerza de Batman siempre había sido mayor.

—¿Por qué protegerles?

Con el Joker en el suelo, Batman rompió la cadena. Los niños corrieron junto a su madre para llevarla a un lugar más seguro. Al girarse, resbaló y cayó de espaldas al vacío. El Joker rio eufórico.

Batman saltó llevando al Joker sobre sus hombros. Agarró a la mujer de un tobillo y, con la otra mano, se apoyó en los ventanales. Daban las doce y el fuego estalló. Llevó a la madre al suelo y trepó para hacer lo mismo con sus hijos.

El Joker no había salido del edificio. La parte izquierda se desplomó. Batman trató de encontrarle sin éxito. Escuchó sirenas. Subió al tejado, a lo lejos veía otro incendio. Era la casa de Veronica, no podía ser sólo una casualidad.

El Joker se había escapado, estaba seguro de ello, pero no podía ir tras él mientras Veronica estaba en peligro. Se subió al Batmobile y condujo hasta su casa.

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

**.***.**

Hacía tiempo que los periódicos no publicaban una segunda tirada. Los niños ensalzaron la figura de Batman en todas sus declaraciones. Sin embargo, no muchos apoyaron su actuación.

Nadie excepto Bruce Wayne sabía que la explosión en la mansión de Veronica tenía que ver con lo ocurrido en el orfanato. Se sintió extrañado porque el Joker no quisiera adjudicarse esa obra, pero recordó que el mal no tiene lógica. Ni siquiera se cuestionó si era la mano que tejía los hilos.

Veronica, con gran parte del cuerpo quemado, recibía cuidados en el hospital. Bruce fue a visitarla lo antes que pudo.

—No era así como esperaba pasar San Valentín. Tal vez, si hubiese estado contigo ese día…

Bruce apretó los ojos.

—No puede ser, Veronica. No soy la persona apropiada.

Bruce le acarició la muñeca que se había salvado de las quemaduras. Le dolía rechazarla, pero se había prometido a sí mismo no involucrarse con nadie. Solo podía ser fiel a sus principios y lo sería, aunque significase el fin de su amistad.

—Supongo que no.

—No te crees problemas, trata de recuperarte. Quien te haya hecho esto lo pagará.

Bruce juró que borraría la sonrisa del Joker. La noche de todas las noches aún no había llegado.

* * *

**Notas:** No conocía mucho de Batman, así que para realizar el fic me documenté en una wiki inglesa y las cosas que me contó Digific, le debo gran parte de la historia por su ayuda con los personajes y la trama en general (hacedme caso, no querríais leer mi primera versión)

-De todos modos, posiblemente haya mezclado algunas cosas de las diferentes versiones que hay de los personajes o la historia no tiene la esencia que debería...

-Antes de que me demandéis: la canción, como siempre, es mía ¿Horrible? Las tengo peores –risa histérica.

"**Aggg"** : Me da rabia, porque me gusta pero creo que nunca se me ha dado bien escribir suspense. En un trabajo final para una asignatura de escritura que tuve en el instituto me tocó acción/suspense como género y traté de negociar con el profesor… como resultado una mala subtrama de prison break y pasé de mis anteriores dieces a tener un 6 o 5, no lo recuerdo. Así que supongo, por mucho que recuerde sus consejos, que este fic es otro 6 (vamos a aprobarlo).

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido :)


End file.
